Third Leaf Clover
by Alex GD
Summary: The never ending struggle for the pieces of Eden and the age old saga of Assassin vs. Templar comes to the dusty footpaths and stinging cacti of the Wild West, where Jack Marston takes on the corrupt governmental institutes commanded by the Templars in the First World War. Prepare for blood, guns, and cowboys.


Third Leaf Clover  
Prologue  
1915,  
Thieves Landing, New Austin, USA

_**A/N This is my first crossover so I hope you like it, leave a review telling me how it works and what I could improve on. Also, I don't own Assassins Creed or Red Dead Redemption the characters in the following fanfiction are property of Ubisoft and Rockstar.**_

* * *

The tension in the office was so unbearably tangible, it could've been cut with a knife. They were in the storehouse office in Thieves Landing, the Assassins new base of operations. "How could we have been so careless?" Bonnie asked, standing up from the wooden chair to confront the men in the room.

"We know where that crates' headed. We have our men on the way to pick it up in Nosalida as we speak." Landon put in, attempting to reassure her and the rest of the room. Leigh Johnson was not so easily convinced.

"And if the Templars get there first?" He asked, trying and failing to put Landon under pressure.

"Then we follow them, track their movements and take it back." Ricketts replied, his ageing face gazing at the marshal.

His mind flashed back to the first time they met, back in 1887. Leigh Johnson was investigating a disturbance in the hills as a young officer which turned out to be Landon massacring five Templars. After sitting the young lad down and explaining the plight of the assassins to him, Leigh Johnson converted to the Assassins and used his career in the law to keep tabs on the corrupt Templar officials infiltrating the law enforcement.

Now, in that office as they sat discussing a course of action to recover a priceless artifact, Jack Marston rolled through the events of the last four years in his mind. After his fathers' death, he began to try and make a success of Beecher's Hope as a ranch and started to trade cattle. But one day, it all changed. He met Howard Sawicki. This meeting set Jack off down the path of revenge. He found and killed Edgar Ross and his brother Phillip. As he struggled to make the farm a success, he met Bonnie Macfarlane. She told him to meet her in Thieves Landing where they explained his father was a member of The Assassin Order.

Now, having since joined the order and proved himself a worthy assassin, he would soon be sent to fight the Templars at war. He knew of his impending fate. He'd be in France before the year was out, fighting the Templars. For now though he was content to track down their lost valuable.

"I'll get it." He said, breaking his silence on the matter.

"Yer what laddie?" Irish interjected, shocked at Jack volunteering for a task for once.

"We already have a squad in Mexico, waiting to retrieve it and deliver it back here." Landon said, dissuading Jack from undertaking this job.

"Listen Lad, I don't think you should be putting unnecessary time, energy and resources into recovering somethin' we already have more or less. Then again, I'm supposed to be dead, so what do I know?" Irish said, his accent thick in his voice

"I want to do this. I WILL do this." He said firmly, putting an end to the matter.

He then left the building in preparation of his trip south of the border into Mexico. Mounting his prized horse Bucky, he galloped away into the night, determined to find their lost relic before their sworn enemy reached it. He may run into the assassins already deployed to find it. They could team up. Combine their power. Daylight loomed as he reached Chuparosa, and decided to stock up on food and supplies. He dismounted and strolled into the little village. The men and women went about their daily lives and business, giving the stranger warm smiles as he stopped in their village.

A barmaid gave him his beloved whisky and a deep lascivious gaze, one he'd have acted on if he had the time. But time waited for no man, least of all Jack Marston. He downed his favourite alcohol and moved out of the village with his supplies packed firmly in saddlebags. Bucky was reputed the most agile stallion in the west, and that was by the people who hated Marston— the Templars. Derek Fulton, the suspected grandmaster of the Templars had apparently complimented Bucky's speed at one of Jack's races before Marston's assassin allegiance became clear.

He spurred Bucky on toward Nosalida, praying he would reach the village and be able to intercept the crate before the Templar order took it for their own personal gain. The cacti and flora of rural Mexico were truly calming. He felt more and more relaxed and content, but as the sun set and he approached Escalera, he had to be on his guard again, there was no room for shortcomings or mistakes. He had to be at his best to recover the crate and deliver it safely back to Thieves Landing.

He reached the road into Nosalida and dismounted. Pulling out his binoculars, he surveyed the town and saw two men, the assassins sent to reclaim the artefact. They seemed capable enough, but he couldn't risk treachery. He slid over to them in a stealthy manner.

"Shhh!" He said, covering the mouths of the other two men with one hand and gesturing to his assassin pendant with the other. They nodded as an indication of their understanding and the three of them assessed the soldiers posted in and around the small town. After five minutes of mapping their targets, Marston came up with a plan.

"Here's what I think..." Jack said, getting the other two assassins' attention. "We scope that troop...then take out this here gunner." Marston said, pointing at various soldiers dotted around the village. They decided to shoot the roof guards first, the first assassin having military precision with his sniper, but the second was somewhat sloppy when stabbing the ground guardsmen to death in the neck, which almost cost them their cover. Yelps of pain almost alerted the other guards who became more and more erratic and paranoid with very death cry.

Having killed every guard in Nosalida, the trio met up and began sifting through the crates to find their quarry. After about fifty crates being emptied, the first assassin called Marston and his associate over to his boat, where he found a box, glowing from within was the treasure the Assassins had been safeguarding for centuries. As all three of them stared into its corrupting shine, they beheld the full scale of power radiating from... The Apple Of Eden.


End file.
